Haunted
by Say0mi Saki
Summary: Two women. One man. One heart. One woman, a ghost of the past and the other, his present and his could-be future. What happens next?


**Disclaimer**: **I do not have any ownership what-so-ever over the manga/anime Inuyasha or the song I used in this songfic.**

-

-

**A/N**: It definitely would've been _a lot _better written by someone else but I've been juggling this idea around my head for awhile so I decided to give it a try. Tell me what you all think(:

It's pretty simple, a simple song with a simple plot and simple words. Plan simple. I wonder though, if anyone will figure out what the little hidden secret thingy I have in this story. xD

BTW excuse all the errors.

...Please?

* * *

"Why can't you just let her go!?"

I bite the sides of my cheek, staring at him through watering eyes as I feel my chest heave up and down.

He glares down at me and roughly grabs my chin, forcefully commanding me to stare into his angry amber eyes. He opens his mouth then shakes his head, pushing me away and walking out the door.

The door slams close and I fall to my knees.

"...I hate you"

_The steps on the stairs,  
Aren't really there,  
Feel like there's someone watchin' me,  
Shadows on the wall,  
Whispers down the hall,  
When I look there's nothin' to see,  
You say that you let her go,  
Turn the page and closed the door,  
I can't get inside your head,  
'Cause when I try she's there instead. _

I'm walking down an empty road. I look around. I don't have a clue where I am and yet I'm not lost.

Where am I?

Fields of flowers, aging trees, and sun light shining down two bodies in a tight embrace.

I swallow and walk closer, hesitantly.

"Don't leave me."

She sighs and pulls away to cup his cheeks and look into the same beautiful eyes that I fell in love with.

She tilts her head to the side and places her lips on his, pulling away when his arms encircle her waist.

"Goodbye"

She whispers and turns her back from him as she walks away.

"But I love you!"

She shakes her head and continues walking away from him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha..."

I blink back tears, his words continue to echo through out the forest.

_Can't compete with a memory,  
How can I fight with someone that I can't see?  
There's two of us but it feels like three,  
I wish her ghost would just let us be,  
Boy you're everythin' I ever wanted,  
But I got to let you go 'cause this love is,  
Haunted,  
Haunted._

His figure fades away and she stops to stare at me through impassive gray eyes.

"Why can't you just go away!"

She doesn't even blink.

"I hate you too!"

She shakes her head and takes slow steps towards me.

"Please..."

She continues to stare.

"...Just leave us alone"

She flicks her eyes to the tear trailing down my chin...

"Please!"

...And shakes her head again, walking past me.

_You say that she's gone,  
That you've moved on,  
So why do I feel her eyes on me?  
Invisible chains keep us in pain,  
Won't you please tell her set you free?  
Sometimes when you look past me,  
Your eyes see someone I can't see,  
So I've given up this war,  
Cause' I can't fight it anymo-ore._

I scream, jumping up right from bed and pulling the blankets down.

"I hate you..."

I walk to the bathroom and splash my face with cold water.

"And I hate her too."

I stare at my reflection, watching a tear trail down my tired eyes.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"I hate the both of you."

_Can't compete with a memory,  
How can I fight with someone that I can't see?  
There's two of us but it feels like three,  
I wish her ghost would just let us be,  
Boy you're everythin' I ever wanted,  
But I got to let you go 'cause this love is,  
Haunted,  
Haunted. _

Stumbling down the stairs I collect everything that belonged to me, choking back a sob, I stuff all the items in my navy blue suitcase.

_Wish I could cast a spell to make her spirit leave, ohh noo,  
The walls are close and then it's so damn hard to breath._

I could feel her watching me.

It was all too much, I couldn't breathe.

She'll always be there, she's chained him to her...

_And ain't nothin' I could do about it._

I bite my bottom lip as I finish writing my note, leaving it on top of my most prized possession; a wooden jewelry box given to me by my grandfather.

I hear him clambering in the house and sucking in a breath, I grab all of my belongings as I walk towards the back door feeling my eyes stinging with tears once again.

"Goodbye Inuyasha..."

_Can't compete with a memory,  
How can I fight with someone that I can't see?  
There's two of us but it feels like three,  
I wish her ghost would just let us be,  
Boy you're everythin' I ever wanted,  
But I got to let you go 'cause this love is,  
Haunted (haunted),  
Haunted._

_Haunted,  
Haunted._

_I don't want to fight anymore,  
Someone's walkin' out that door._

_Haunted,  
Haunted._

_Haunted._

He sits in bed, the note sitting on the palm of his hand.

His heart constricts painfully as he skims through the note again.

"I'm sorry..."

_Inuyasha, I love you but I just can't take it anymore._

_I know she's always on your mind and I can never replace her in your heart. I gave you everything I could, wishing and hoping that you would let her go one day and give me the kind of love you gave her but I know now that's not possible because she's always gonna be there._

_I know, she won't ever leave because you won't let her. You constantly think of her, dream of her, wish for her and there I was just content in staying by your side but I can't live with that anymore. I can't live with it, knowing every kiss and every promise of love you give are lies. They aren't meant for me, but for her._

_I'm not her Inuyasha and I never will be. I'm sorry._

_Remember the love I gave you and don't forget about everything we've been through. Even though it had to come down to this, I don't regret ever being with you._

_Goodbye._

"But I do love you!"

_With love_,

_Kikyo._


End file.
